Festival De Luna
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Armin tiene un acercamiento con la chica de sus sueños antes del festival de la escuela Rose en la ciudad de Trost, ¿será capaz de declararse a la chica que ama?, ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella?, es una fiesta nada puede salir mal, ¿no?. AU.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, ESTOS LE PERTENECEN A HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Buenas, este es mi primer fanfic en la sección de Shingeki No Kyojin dónde la pareja principal es Armin x Annie, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido si se me pasa algo por ahí disculpen, llevo un tiempo sin escribir :'v sin más que decir espero disfruten este primer capítulo :3

* * *

Era un día de colegio que parecía ser como cualquier otro, excepto que todos los alumnos pensaban más en la fiesta que se realizaría en el colegio por la noche que en sus debidas clases.

Entre esos alumnos se encontraba Eren quien tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana, ya ansiaba relajarse y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, sin embargo, la profesora Zoe se había percatado de esto y se había acercado lo suficiente como para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

-Joven Jaeger- llamó la profesora haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y al verla tan cerca se lanzó hacia atrás cayendo al suelo provocando la risa de algunos de sus compañeros.

-l…lo siento profesora, ¡no volverá a ocurrir!- exclamó Eren poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-De acuerdo, ¡ahora continúe y destripe a este sapo!- dijo la profesora con una risa psicópata antes de volver a su escritorio.

El chico tomó su lugar otra vez y observó al animal que tenía en una bandeja color plata con sus correspondientes utensilios para iniciar el "trabajo", tomó el bisturí e hizo una incisión aguantando las ganas de vomitar, realmente no era el único en esa situación, las clases de biología no parecían tan malas hasta que la profesora Zoe les mostró la disección animal, solo había algunos que parecían disfrutarlo o simplemente no sentían asco en lo absoluto.

-¡He terminado profesora!- exclamó un rubio de ojos azules que todos conocían bien, su nombre: Armin Arlert, era el chico con mejor nota de la escuela, su inteligencia era admirada por unos y envidiada por otros, pudiera hablarse de él como el chico con el promedio excelente solo que había un pequeño detalle...

-¡Corran más rápido nenitas que apenas estamos calentando!- gritó el profesor de educación física Keith haciendo sonar su silbato.

Todos corrían alrededor del gran campo que tenía el colegio, como siempre, no era raro ver a Mikasa ir de primero en las actividades físicas seguida muy de cerca por Eren, Annie, Reiner y Bertolt, detrás de ellos iban los chicos restantes como Marco, Connie, Jean, Sasha etc. Y de último se encontraba Armin tratando de no caer en el camino.

-¡Vamos Arlert corre más rápido, vamos, vamos!- gritaba Keith, ante esto el rubio trató de acelerar su paso lo más que pudiera llegando a ponerse al corriente con la mayoría del grupo.

Siguió la ronda favorita del profesor, los abdominales.

-¡Muy bien escorias formen binas haremos abdominales hasta que lloren!- dijo con un tono macabro y una sonrisa comparable con la de la profesora Zoe.

Los chicos buscaron compañero rápidamente, Mikasa con Eren, Reiner con Bertolt, Jean con marco etc. Armin buscaba con la mirada algún compañero pero todos ya tenían su pareja, hasta que finalmente encontró a alguien que no tenía.

-Annie…- pensó el rubio al verla, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus piernas le traicionaban, aquella chica era muy fría e intimidante, algunos le temían, pero ese no era el motivo por el que Armin se había puesto así, la razón es que él estaba enamorado de Annie pero nunca se animaba a cruzar palabra con ella, ahora tendría que hacerlo a fuerza.

Con cierto temor y nerviosismo el chico avanzó hacia ella, con cada paso sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba más y sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí cada vez más marcado.

-Ho…Hola Annie- dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos inexpresivos que de alguna manera lo hipnotizaban.

-Armin…- se limitó a responder la chica mirándole con su característica mirada. Hubo un corto silencio mientras ambos se miraban.

-¿Te importaría ser mi compañera?- le preguntó rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, algunos observaban la escena desde lejos, entre ellos Eren y Mikasa quienes sabían de los sentimientos de su querido amigo hacia la chica.

-Claro…después de todo sólo quedamos tú y yo- respondió Annie con su característica frialdad, el rubio se alegró por dentro aunque luego pensaba en que probablemente no hubiera aceptado si él no hubiera sido el único sin pareja, estos pensamientos lo volvían loco y por ello no se percató de la ligera sonrisa de la chica.

-¡Ayudaran a su compañero y cuando dé la orden cambiaran lugares!- la voz de Keith sacó de sus pensamientos a Armin, cuando se dio cuenta Annie se encontraba recostada en el suelo preparada para comenzar la rutina.

-Es…hermosa…es como… un ángel- pensaba el rubio admirando a la chica, hasta que reaccionó y con las mejillas de un color carmesí tomó los pies de la chica para que sirviera de apoyo, la rutina comenzó, era bien sabido entre todos que el profesor Keith adoraba torturarlos con ejercicios, las primeras veces fue un infierno, pero después de un tiempo se fueron acostumbrando, bueno, casi todos.

-¡Cambien!- tras la orden todos cambiaron lugares, Annie pasó sin problema la ronda de abdominales, sin embargo a su compañero no le iba tan bien como a ella.

-Vamos Armin aguanta un poco más, Keith no tardará en parar esto- trataba de animar la chica al rubio quien al escuchar sus palabras se esmeró mucho más y continuó.

-Resiste Armin…falta poco… ¿eh?, ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que le suceda a él?- pensaba la chica sin quitar su mirada del rubio. -¿Por qué… tengo estos pensamientos de ti Armin?...-

-Muy bien señoritas es todo por hoy, diviértanse en la noche, claro… si pueden levantarse JAJAJA- dijo el profesor mientras se alejaba del campo. Mientras tanto algunos recuperaban el aliento en el suelo, entre ellos Armin.

-Luces tan frágil…tan tierno… ¿Qué diablos me haces pensar Arlert?- pensaba Annie mirando al rubio que yacía en el suelo tomando aire nuevamente, prefirió alejarse antes de seguir pensando ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias Annie- esas palabras bastaron para hacer que la chica se detuviera y volteara a ver al rubio, al verlo notó que sonreía con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por…qué?- respondió la chica sin lograr comprender. Armin se levantó y la miró con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por darme ánimos… pareces fría pero en realidad eres una buena persona- finalizó sin dejar de sonreírle provocando que Annie tuviera un ligero rubor, rápidamente ella se dio la vuelta para que no lo notara.

-Por nada Arlert- se limitó a decir mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Armin solo observó su partir hasta que llegaron sus amigos a su lado.

-Lo manejaste muy bien, parece que progresaste mucho- bromeó Eren con el rubio haciendo que a este se le marcara más el carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¡E…Eren!- atinó a decir mientras su amigo reía y Mikasa también lo hacía levemente.

Annie caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de la sonrisa que Armin le había regalado.

-¿Disfrutaste la compañía Annie?- la chica salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Reiner con una sonrisa burlona y detrás de él a Bertolt.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, más bien esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo, ¿disfrutaste la compañía de tu novio?- respondió deteniéndose frente a ellos, eran amigos desde la infancia y por ello se hacían bromas entre ellos, algunas veces muy pesadas

-¡Demonios Annie!, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?- reprochaba Reiner a la rubia, por su parte Bertolt solo le limitaba a observar sin decir palabra.

-Hasta que se me dé la gana, niñita- respondió con un ligero tono de burla la chica.

-Chicos ¿Y si nos olvidamos de esto y pensamos en otra cosa, como la fiesta de esta noche?- sugirió Bertolt tratando de evitar una nueva "pelea" entre Reiner y Annie, no se preocupaba por la chica sino por Reiner que siempre terminaba besando el suelo.

-Sí, tienes razón, vamos a traerles ambiente a todos con esas botellas de Vino y Whiskey que compramos para esta noche- rió Reiner casi saboreando el sabor de las bebidas, además de que nadie sabría que beberían Whiskey, como era de esperarse el colegio no daría bebidas embriagantes, todo esto de la orden directa del director Erwin Smith, sin embargo, Reiner había ideado vaciar sus botellas de Whiskey en las bebidas que darían en la fiesta, todo para "poner ambiente" a la fiesta escolar.

-Con esa idea que tienen seguro muchos acabaran en el suelo totalmente ebrios, o harán una estupidez- comentó Annie mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

-Eso es lo divertido jejeje- rió con malicia el rubio.

-Será una noche que nunca olvidarán- comentó Bertolt en complicidad con Reiner.

La chica no se inmutó en lo absoluto, solo dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño grupo de Eren, más específicamente al chico rubio que se alejaba más y más.

Más tarde en la noche…

El colegio lucía lleno de luces y adornos, había comida y bebidas en abundancia, casi todas las áreas del colegio fueron adornadas, eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando los chicos comenzaron a llegar, algunos en solitario, otros entre amigos o acompañados por su pareja. Annie, Reiner y Bertolt fueron de los primeros en llegar, todo para poder lograr su cometido.

-Ahora es el mejor momento, para cuando esta fiesta llegue a su mejor parte todos estarán ebrios- decía Reiner con una voz apenas audible para sus compañeros.

-Sí, será divertido ver qué ocurrirá, ¿trajiste la cámara?- preguntó Bertolt a la chica rubia.

-Claro… aún no veo el chiste de esto- comentó mientras vigilaba con la mirada que nadie los estuviera observando.

-Tranquila, será muy divertido, además puede que esto te beneficie- rió Reiner mientras sacaba la primera botella de Whiskey para vaciarla en el ponche.

-No veo de qué manera lo haga- respondió la chica fríamente aun vigilando.

Reiner vertió todo el contenido de la botella y lo mezcló con el ponche, una vez hecho eso se dirigieron a la siguiente mesa que había en el lugar, en total eran 3 mesas donde estaba el ponche, ubicados en puntos donde cualquiera pudiera verlos y servirse. Con rapidez vertió la segunda botella, volvió a mezclar y continuaron hacia la última mesa, sin embargo…

-Ustedes tres…- se paralizaron al escuchar la voz que los llamó, y dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de ella.

-Su…Sub director Levi- balbuceó Bertolt muriendo de nervios al igual que Reiner y Annie. Levi se acercó más a ellos haciendo que los chicos se intimidaran aún más ante su presencia.

Levi iba vestido de manera elegante con un traje negro brillante, zapatos del mismo color que el traje y un pañuelo que sobresalía de la parte de su cuello.

-Ustedes, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo?- preguntó siendo frío totalmente, algo característico del subdirector era que resultaba mucho más intimidante que cualquiera en el colegio, ni siquiera la mirada del director Erwin se le comparaba.

-A… ¿A qué se refiere?- atinó a responder la chica rubia esperando que no hubiera visto lo que habían hecho.

-He notado que han pasado de manera extraña de mesa en mesa, y lo más curioso es que solo en las mesas donde se encuentran las bebidas…- respondió con su fría mirada clavada en los 3 chicos.

-Demonios, ¿se dio cuenta?…- se preguntó Reiner a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

-¿No dicen nada?... supongo que no les molestará que revise esas bolsas que tratan de ocultar- al escuchar esas palabras los chicos se dieron por descubiertos, y lo peor sería averiguar el castigo que les impondrían luego de ver las botellas que había dentro de las bolsas.

Levi estaba a punto de pedir que le entregaran las bolsas cuando unos gritos desviaron su atención del grupo de chicos.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- se preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen de esos gritos, y a lo lejos pudo ver a la profesora Zoe mostrando sus animales disecados que guardaba en su bolsa de mano a los alumnos.

-No otra vez…- decía mientras caminaba con rumbo hacia la profesora, sin embargo, antes de que los chicos pudieran huir volteó a verlos. –Ustedes, los estaré vigilando- y después de la amenaza continuó con su camino.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca, hagámoslo rápido- dijo el rubio caminando con rapidez.

-¿Estás loco?, ¡Levi nos tiene en la mira!- reprochó Annie siguiéndolo de cerca junto con Bertolt.

-Y por eso es que hay que darnos prisa y acabar con esto- dijo llegando a la última mesa por fin, rápidamente sacó la botella y echo todo el contenido en el ponche.

Los tres se retiraron de la mesa mientras a lo lejos observaban como Levi llevaba arrastrada a la profesora Zoe rumbo a su oficina.

-Incluso los profesores le temen al subdirector Levi, que cosas- comentó Bertolt sin dejar de presenciar tal escena.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en casa de Eren…

Los 3 chicos habitaban la misma casa, era una casa de 2 pisos que tenían los padres de Eren, al mudarse a Trost para continuar sus estudios los chicos decidieron compartir la misma casa ya que el espacio era suficiente, la casa contaba con 5 habitaciones, cocina, comedor, sala y baños, todo lo que necesitaban. Eren y Mikasa dormían en las habitaciones de la segunda planta mientras que Armin dormía en la de la planta baja.

-Oye Armin, ¿Sabes por qué se tarda tanto Mikasa?, lleva 1 hora arreglándose en su cuarto- comentó un poco desesperado el chico de cabello marrón.

-Tranquilo, Eren. Dale su tiempo, la fiesta no irá a ninguna parte- sugirió el rubio relajándose sobre el sofá. Ambos chicos ya estaban arreglados y solo faltaba Mikasa, Eren llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color negro con una camisa blanca debajo, un cinturón negro, unos jeans ajustados y zapatos negros. Armin tenía un suéter café claro y una camisa blanca debajo, cinturón café con un pantalón ajustado de color café oscuro y tenis tipo vans.

Finalmente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mikasa, Eren dirigió su mirada a la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera, lentamente Mikasa salió dejando tanto a Eren como a Armin con la boca abierta.

-Mi…Mikasa- balbuceó Eren saliendo de la impresión, frente a él se encontraba la chica con un vestido rojo que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos con tacón de color plata y labial rojo. Sin embargo, Eren no era el único sonrojado ya que ella se había quedado igual que él al verlo.

-Eren…- dijo con su voz tranquila pero con el rubor en sus mejillas, se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes hasta que Armin interrumpió.

-Ehh, chicos, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?- se levantó del sofá y colocó su mano en el hombro de Eren.

-Ah, sí, vámonos ya- asintió Mikasa bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

-Claro, solo déjenme buscar algo a mi habitación- dijo el chico de cabello marrón subiendo las escaleras como rayo ante la confusa mirada de sus acompañantes, unos minutos después bajó con una pequeña bolsa.

-¡Bien démonos prisa!- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Espera Eren, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa?- preguntó Armin con mucha curiosidad, el castaño observó a su amigo unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Es algo que probablemente necesitaremos esta noche- dicho esto salió de la casa dejando con más confusión al rubio y un poco a Mikasa, sin embargo, el rubio lo pensaría luego y así todos fueron rumbo al colegio.

Durante el trayecto Eren no dejaba de mirar a Mikasa, era la primera vez que sentía que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, algunas veces la miraba por el rabillo del ojo hasta que en una de esas veces la chica se dio cuentas provocando que el castaño mirara hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Eren?, has estado muy callado desde que salimos de casa- preguntó la chica con preocupación.

-No es nada- dijo intentando evitar el contacto visual con ella.

-Eres muy malo para mentir ¿sabes?- hizo que la mirara a los ojos tomándolo de su mentón, el castaño la miró con nerviosismo y un rubor bastante visible en sus mejillas.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa- su mano acarició la mejilla del castaño con suavidad, la mirada de Mikasa denotaba algo más que simple preocupación y Eren se dio cuenta de esto, sin haberlo notado la distancia entre ellos se había acortado.

-Podrían… ¿darse un beso de una buena vez?- comentó Armin tras de ellos con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, ante el comentario tanto Eren como Mikasa abrieron los ojos como platos y se ruborizaron.

-¡A…Armin!, ¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?- reprochó el castaño ruborizado en su totalidad.

-¿ _Besarlo?-_ se dijo Mikasa entre sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Cerca de donde se encontraba el grupo de Eren…

-Gracias por pasarme a buscar Jean- decía Marco colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No hay de que, son algunas ventajas de tener auto- rió Jean mientras daba marcha al vehículo, era un Lancer evo x de color naranja, fue un regalo de sus padres y desde entonces se convirtió en su "bebé", no habían avanzado un gran tramo cuando lograron ver al grupo de Eren.

-Oye, ¿acaso ese no es Eren con Armin y…?- no pudo completar su frase pues Jean lo interrumpió.

-Mikasa…- la veía hermosa, como nunca se imaginó verla, sin pensarlo dos veces detuvo el vehículo cerca de ellos y bajó el cristal frente a la mirada confundida de los chicos y Mikasa.

-¿Jean?, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Armin al ver la mirada perdida del mencionado, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-¡Hey!, ¡reacciona!- llamó Eren pasando su mano frente a los ojos del chico perdido logrando tener su atención.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir volviendo en sí.

-Oye, te preguntamos qué haces aquí, pensamos que ya estarías en la fiesta- mencionó el castaño con algo de sospecha.

-Eh, bueno, es que yo… yo iba camino a la fiesta junto con Marco y al verlos he pensado que puedo llevarlos si gustan- respondió Jean rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, al grupo de Eren se le hizo un poco extraño, pero decidieron aceptar la oferta ya que eso era mejor que caminar.

-Abróchense el cinturón, llegaremos en unos minutos- dijo Jean quien iba vestido con una camisa de color verde oscuro con pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras que Marco traía un pantalón color crema, zapatos y cinturón café con una camisa azul marino oscuro.

De regreso en la fiesta del colegio…

El reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la noche, Annie se encontraba sentada en una mesa mientras todos los demás chicos bailaban en la pista, comenzó a notar que algunos de los que bailaban empezaban a tener los efectos de la bebida, por otro lado Reiner y Bertolt estaban a la caza de quienes hicieran tonterías por el alcohol.

- _Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí… una fiesta no es precisamente un lugar en el que adore estar-_ se decía la rubia en pensamientos, de pronto pudo notar un grupo que recién llegaba, era el grupo de Eren que venía acompañado además por Jean y Marco, sin embargo, quien más llamó su atención fue el chico rubio.

- _Ni siquiera para una fiesta se deja de vestir como un nerd-_ pensó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, después se levantó y se dirigió a servirse un vaso del ponche que había, no le importó en lo absoluto que tuviera alcohol, nuevamente dirigió la mirada hacia el chico rubio.

- _Pareces un tonto Armin pero… luces adorable, en realidad todo el tiempo luces así-_ seguía pensando Annie, y después de ese pensamiento demasiado sincero para su gusto dio un profundo sorbo al vaso hasta dejarlo por la mitad, era extraño el sabor que dejaba la bebida pero eso no le importó y dio otro sorbo más.

Todos los de la clase ya habían llegado, Connie trataba de impedir que Sasha acabara con toda la comida, Ymir trataba de alejar a los chicos que acosaban a Krista.

-Pero miren quienes son, ya se habían tardado un poco- dijo Reiner llegando junto con Bertolt a donde se encontraba Eren.

-Pero si apenas tardamos media hora- comentó Armin mirando la hora en su celular.

-Bueno, ¿Qué importa?, estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no?- exclamó Reiner con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¡Cierto!, reunámonos con los demás y bailemos un poco- propuso Eren buscando a sus amigos, los demás solo asintieron y le siguieron.

- _Esta será mi oportunidad de acercarme a Mikasa-_ pensaba Jean sin dejar de mirarla, era su oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar.

-¡Chicos!, ¿qué tal unas rondas de baile para entrar en calor?- propuso Eren llegando dónde sus demás compañeros.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta bailar solo niño?- se burló Ymir como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Ymir esas cosas no se dicen, él solo nos invitó para ir como grupo- reprochó Krista haciendo puchero por el mal comportamiento de su compañera.

-Oh, ya entiendo que pasa aquí, ¿no será que no sabes bailar y temes que te dejemos en ridículo Ymir?- comentó con tono de burla Reiner para provocar a la chica.

-Tonterías Reiner, aquí los únicos que quedan en ridículo son ustedes los chicos que parecen simios al moverse- se defendió la chica con toda la intención de buscar pelea.

-Oye, no creo que todos los chicos sean así, al menos creo que yo no…- hablo Connie con seguridad, sin embargo Sasha comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡El mejor chiste que he escuchado esta noche!- logró decir entre risas la chica castaña.

-¿Pero de qué te ríes?, ¡hablo enserio!- recalcó Connie con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza. Algunos aguantaban la risa y otros simplemente rieron al igual que Sasha.

-Dejemos las palabras entonces y aclarémoslo en la pista- retó Reiner nuevamente.

-¡Bien!, será chicos contra chicas, ¡prepárense para ser humillados!- sentenció Ymir, Krista trató de calmar la situación pero antes de que pudiera fue arrastrada a la pista. Mikasa no tenía esa intención pero Sasha la tomó de la mano y la llevó al lado donde se encontraban las demás chicas, Ymir corrió la voz y pronto se originaría una batalla de baile, los chicos no se quedaron sin hacer nada e hicieron lo mismo, todos excepto Armin.

-Oye Armin, ¿No vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Eren a su amigo al ver que no se movió de su lugar.

-No Eren ve tú, yo iré a comer un poco, muero de hambre- respondió con una leve sonrisa, el castaño lo observó no muy convencido pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Te veremos en un rato Armin- dicho esto el castaño fue a donde el duelo de baile de chicas vs chicos ya había dado inicio, y por el momento las chicas llevaban ventaja.

Armin se dirigió hacia una de las mesas por un poco de comida, sin embargo, durante su trayecto logró ver que Annie lo miraba fijamente haciendo que se ruborizara ligeramente.

- _¿Por qué Annie me está mirando de esa forma?, no es su típica mirada… hay algo más-_ pensaba tratando de disimular y no verla directamente, pero debía admitir que el hecho de que lo mirara le gustaba aunque lo pusiera nervioso.

Al llegar a la mesa tomó unos bocadillos y se sirvió un poco del ponche, bebió un poco y sintió un sabor extraño en la bebida, pero no estaba mal así que dio otro sorbo más mientras observaba a Annie por el rabillo del ojo, ella tenía puesto una chaqueta corta negra con bordes en morado y debajo un Crop top de rayas blanco y negro que dejaba un poco de su cintura al descubierto, un jean corto de color negro al igual que sus mallas y botas cortas.

- _Luce muy sensual…-_ pensaba el rubio ruborizándose un poco más, de pronto observó como la chica se levantó rellenó su vaso y se dirigió a una parte donde casi no había gente.

Armin sintió curiosidad por saber a dónde se dirigía y decidió seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, comenzó a caminar entre la multitud de chicos para asegurarse de no ser visto, de repente escuchó un gran alboroto en la pista de baile. Al dirigir su mirada para ver qué sucedía pudo divisar a Reiner besando los pies de Ymir y la multitud de chicos burlándose, incluso Bertolt grababa con una cámara que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

-¡Y eso es lo que pasa cuando retas a una mujer!- le recalcó la chica antes de darle un golpe provocando que la cabeza de Reiner golpeara el suelo. Ymir se alejó triunfante mientras el rubio se levantaba nuevamente mirándola con deseo de venganza, más sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una suave mano tomar la suya, era Krista.

-Disculpa a Ymir, ella suele ser muy ruda, ¿Te lastimó?- decía con cierta preocupación en su voz, el rubio se sonrojó por la manera en que lo miraba Krista.

-N…No, yo estoy bien- atinó a responder entre su sorpresa y ligero nerviosismo, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Bertolt seguía grabando.

- _Esto vale oro-_ pensó Bert haciendo zoom al rostro de su amigo con la cámara.

-Me alegro que sea así, nos veremos Rein jiji- dicho esto la chica se alejó y fue dónde Ymir, el chico casi no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, pero ahora tendría otras cosas por las que preocuparse, por ejemplo las burlas que le harían.

Jean pensó aprovechar la ocasión para acercarse a Mikasa y así lo hizo.

-Mikasa, me preguntaba si te gustaría…- no pudo siquiera terminar de hablar ya que Sasha apareció de la nada llevándosela consigo.

-¡O…Oye espera!- gritó mientras la veía alejarse siendo arrastrada por Sasha.

-¿Ibas a preguntarle algo a Mikasa Jean?- preguntó Eren con curiosidad, Jean solo lo miró con desilusión. –Ya no importa Eren-

El chico de ojos esmeralda se quedó un poco confundido por la reacción de Jean, pero solo asumió que se trataba de su carácter bipolar, después al voltear hacia otro lado logró ver a Armin, notó que parecía esconderse y se le hizo extraño, pero al ver el rumbo que llevaba entendió lo que sucedía.

-¡Chicos código negro, código negro!, ¡alcancen al objetivo!- gritó con exaltación Eren a los demás que de inmediato salieron corriendo tras Armin. Por su parte el rubio seguía a Annie tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible, eso hasta que de la nada aparecieron todos los chicos y lo arrastraron consigo.

-¡Hey!, ¡oigan!, ¿Qué están haciendo?- se quejaba mientras perdía de vista a Annie. Lo arrastraron hasta quedar detrás de un salón, podría decirse que era el lugar dónde los chicos hacían sus "reuniones de hombres", al estar ahí soltaron al chico pero hicieron un circulo alrededor de él.

-Armin…- le habló Eren con una mirada seria haciendo que los nervios comenzaran a aflorar en el chico mencionado.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- preguntaba sin lograr comprender el extraño comportamiento de los chicos.

-Sabíamos que este día llegaría, pero no que tan pronto- mencionó Jean con algo de incredulidad.

-¿De qué hablan?- siguió Armin sin comprender nada.

-Armin… ¿Por qué seguías a Annie?- preguntó Reiner con seriedad, pero aun así con una voz tranquila. Durante unos instantes hubo silencio, incluso se escuchó el sonido del aire gélido al resoplar con fuerza.

-Pues yo…- titubeó un poco en dar una respuesta, se sentía presionado.- Quería acompañar a Annie porque ella estaba muy sola, y creo que nadie debería estarlo en una fiesta que es para divertirse- concluyó con preocupación.

-Armin- llamó Eren nuevamente al mencionado. –Creo que ya es hora de que le digas la verdad- dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Q…Qué?- atinó a responder el chico rubio con un ligero rubor.

-¡Vamos Arlert!, todos sabemos que te mueres por Annie, tal vez ya es la hora de dar ese paso que tanto dudas- animó Connie, el rubio se sorprendió al enterarse que todos ya lo sabían.

-¿Cómo es que…?- intentó preguntar pero Marco le interrumpió.

-Fue simple en realidad, muchas veces veíamos cómo te le quedabas mirando- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, además notamos en más de una ocasión tus encuentros "accidentales" con ella- continuó Bertolt logrando que Armin quedara como un tomate.

-Llegó el momento Armin, tienes que decirle ahora, ¿O esperaras que alguien más lo haga?- sentenció Eren, ante la posibilidad de que eso sucediera Armin se armó de valor.

-Lo haré… ¡Lo haré, Eren!- respondió el rubio con firmeza.

-¡Bien, por fin, ya era hora!- decían algunos chicos del grupo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti mi amigo, pero antes… tenemos que prepararte- concluyó el castaño sonriendo algo pícaro.

-¿Prepararme?- solo preguntó el rubio.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del colegio…

Annie se encontraba sentada en una banca, alejada de casi todos, por los alrededores solo había alguna que otra pareja pero lo ignoraba completamente, la bebida ya había comenzado a hacer efecto en ella, aun así ella seguía bebiendo más, su vaso estaba por la mitad, todo lo que hacía era pensar, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas entorno a una persona…Armin.

- _No importa cuánto lo intente… de alguna manera siempre logras colarte en mi mente Arlert, ¿cuál es el motivo de que no pueda sacarte de mis pensamientos?... y aún más extraño… ¿Qué significa esta sensación que tengo cada vez que te veo?, eres un nerd, débil e ingenuo, pero… a la vez eso te hace ver tan tierno y dulce que apetece prote… ¡Demonios otra vez!, no entiendo nada-_ Pensaba la rubia dando un sorbo más a su bebida, de pronto ciertas palabras se le vinieron como recuerdo.

" _Una persona enamorada normalmente solo puede pensar en ese alguien, no importa si es su polo opuesto siempre encontrará una razón para pensar en él o ella, siempre lo encontrará en su mente porque ya ha logrado anclarse en su corazón, es algo que no se puede esconder o negar, al final los misterios del amor van más allá de nuestro entendimiento"_

Estas palabras hacían eco en su mente, por unos instantes sintió por fin saber la respuesta a todo lo que pensaba.

-Hola Annie- le llamó alguien a sus espaldas sacándola del nudo mental en el que se había enredado, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¿A…Armin?- dijo con sorpresa y un ligero rubor. El rubio había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora tenía puesta una camisa negra de manga larga que le quedaba ajustada, las mangas las tenía dobladas a la altura de su antebrazo, además de un cinturón negro con jeans azul oscuro y los tenis que ya tenía, en su muñeca izquierda tenía un reloj de acero inoxidable y de su cuello caía una cadena de plata, era la primera vez que la chica lo veía de esa manera y debía admitir que el conjunto le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Me permitirías acompañarte?- preguntó el rubio con un poco de timidez, a pesar de ir vestido diferente seguía siendo el mismo chico.

-E…eh, sí, está bien- atinó a decir logrando salir apenas de la impresión que le había causado, su mirada fría se había esfumado en unos instantes. Sintió como el rubio se acomodó a su lado, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente, simplemente lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, nunca se imaginó que tras su apariencia tierna también tuviera una muy sensual. A lo lejos, tras unos arbustos, todos los chicos vigilaban el avance de su compañero.

-Parece que todo va bien, sabía que traer otra vestimenta en esa bolsa era buena idea - susurró Eren mientras observaba a través de unos binoculares.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Eren?- preguntó con algo se sorpresa Connie pues en ningún momento había visto que los llevara.

-¿Qué importa de dónde?, es por el bien de nuestro compañero vigilar que la misión se cumpla- respondió Reiner sin quitar la mirada de donde se encontraba Armin y Annie.

-¿No es un poco exagerado actuar como si esto fuera una misión del gobierno o algo por el estilo?- comentó Connie con una expresión de incredulidad.

-No lo es pero para nosotros es el equivalente, luchamos contra la temible friendzone y nos prometimos que ninguno de nosotros caería en ella- argumentó Jean sonando como un discurso de guerra.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Mikasa?- preguntó Marco haciendo que la expresión de Jean decayera.

-No hablemos de eso por ahora- se limitó a decir con la mirada baja.

-¡Sshh!, guarden silencio o nos descubrirán- reprochó Eren a los demás.

Un silencio incómodo se había apoderado del ambiente entre los dos chicos, no había palabras, ni sonidos, muy apenas sentían el aire que jugaba con sus cabelleras. Armin dio un sorbo a la bebida que llevaba consigo y que ella no había notado, después la miró con esos ojos azules tan llenos de vida.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí Annie?- preguntó el chico rompiendo con ese incómodo silencio, por unos breves instantes no supo que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Porque… quería estar sola- dio un sorbo más a su vaso ya medio vacío.

-Siempre lo estás… ¿Por qué te alejas?- cuestionó nuevamente a la chica, ella sabía que no lo hacía en afán de molestar, podría esperarlo de cualquier otra persona pero no de Armin.

-Tal vez… porque todos se sienten intimidados al verme… prefiero alejarme a causar problemas- su mirada revelaba la tristeza que eso le causaba, el rubio se dio cuenta y sintió un hueco en el estómago, definitivamente no quería verla llorar.

-Pero yo estoy aquí… y me agrada tu compañía Annie…- dijo el chico tomando su mano haciendo que ella sintiera un cosquilleo por dentro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente, sintió el calor de su mano sobre la suya y ya no le importó nada solo sabía una cosa, que se sentía bien.

-¿Por qué?...- solo atinó a decir la chica, Armin sintió el calor en sus mejillas, había llegado el momento de declararle su amor a la chica que tanto quería, los nervios subían poco a poco pero estaba decidido.

-P…Porque yo…yo…- la mirada de la chica lo ponía aún más nervioso, por un instante dudó y dentro de sí tenía una batalla campal.

-Eres tan tierno…- dijo la chica.

-¿Eh?- apenas y pudo responder el chico, Annie lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo besó en los labios, el corazón de Armin se aceleró, se puso rojo como tomate y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por la sensación y cerrando los ojos correspondió el beso.

A lo lejos todos estaban boquiabiertos, se esperaban de todo excepto tal acción y más aún que Annie fuera la que lo hiciera.

Se separaron del beso por la necesidad de tomar aire, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, sin embargo, la chica no se separó de él y lo abrazó, el chico correspondió a su abrazo por instinto, aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar.

-A…Annie… t…tú- no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió el susurro de la chica cerca de su oído.

-Sshh, no digas nada, ya lo sé… me gustas Armin Arlert…- dijo ella con suavidad y en un tono entre tierno pero a la vez provocador. Nuevamente se dieron un beso pero más apasionado que el primero.

-Bien chicos vámonos, hay que darles algo de privacidad- dijo Eren levantándose de su lugar.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron el lugar, decidieron ir a buscar a las chicas, pero al llegar a la pista de baile donde las habían visto por última vez vieron que el lugar parecía un manicomio, algunos yacían en el suelo totalmente ebrios, otros no lo aguantaron y terminaron sacando hasta la cena, incluso había algunos que bailaban con una escoba.

-¡Saca la cámara, saca la maldita cámara!- decía Reiner conteniendo la risa sin tener mucho éxito, Bertolt enseguida comenzó a grabar tratando de filmar todo desde diferentes ángulos, de pronto en un filme panorámico que hizo se topó con la fría mirada del subdirector Levi.

-Así que vaciaron alcohol en la bebida… espero que se hayan divertido porque su castigo será peor de lo que han hecho- dijo con una voz tranquila pero a la vez tétrica y su mirada era sombría, tomó a los dos chicos y los llevó a su oficina mientras suplicaban clemencia.

-Le dije que lo descubrirían- comentó Eren mientras observaba como sus compañeros eran llevados por Levi.

-Sí, bueno yo iré a comer al…- Connie no terminó de hablar puesto que observó a Sasha pasando por la mesa de comida como aspiradora. -¡Oye Sasha, no seas glotona déjame algo!- corrió junto a ella para intentar salvar algo de comida.

-Todos en esta escuela están locos…- mencionó Jean observando la lucha entre Sasha y Connie que se hacía cada vez más salvaje.

-Eren, me pareció ver que Mikasa te estaba buscando por allá- señaló Krista tras unos salones.

-Ya veo, gracias Krista- dijo el castaño mientras iba en dirección a aquel lugar. – _Qué extraño, no parece el tipo de lugar en el que yo estaría y mucho menos en el que ella estaría-_ se decía entre pensamientos.

Krista pareció darle una señal a Ymir, esta asintió y señaló algo con la mirada a Hanna, después de que Eren pasara a dónde le habían dicho que se encontraba Mikasa las chicas formaron un muro humano impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera.

-¿Mikasa?- llamó Eren al no verla por ningún lado. _-¿Acaso las chicas me habrán jugado una broma?_ \- Pensó mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Eren…-

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, tan radiante como siempre, sin embargo nunca se lo había dicho pues pensaba que sólo era amistad y que ella lo quería como a un hermano. No le dio tiempo siquiera de hablar cuando ella se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-A…Agg…du…duele… ¿Pero qué te pasa?- reprochó el castaño con las manos en la cabeza y una lagrimita saliendo de sus ojos.

-Eso es por ser tan ciego- respondió la chica sin ninguna expresión, Eren no entendía nada y mucho menos su extraño y repentino comportamiento.

-Y esto...- dijo mientras se quitaba su bufanda roja, después lo haló con ayuda de su bufanda hasta quedar cerca de sus labios provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

-Es porque me gustas- terminó y seguidamente depositó un suave beso en los labios de un confundido Eren que simplemente correspondió abrazándola, todos los pensamientos que puedo haber tenido se desvanecieron y solo estaba concentrado en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Por otra parte a lo lejos un grupo de chicas los observaba con sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Ven?, a veces la rudeza es la solución cuando los hombres son unos idiotas- sonrió Ymir triunfante al ver que sus consejos dieron resultado, al parecer los chicos no fueron los únicos que aplicaron una estrategia.

-Debo admitir que en esta ocasión tiene razón- apoyó Krista a su amiga al ver que realmente había funcionado.

-Se ven tan lindos los dos- dijo Hanna con un montón de corazoncitos a su alrededor, algo que de cierta manera incomodó a las demás chicas.

Al separarse de aquel beso hubo solo silencio, ambos juntaron su frente, por ese instante parecía que las palabras estaban de más, aun así ese momento no podía ser eterno.

-Mikasa… te quiero… no sólo como una amiga, hace mucho que me di cuenta pero siempre lo había negado…y tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti- finalizó el chico castaño hablando con el corazón.

-¿Ya ves por qué te di un golpe?- rió un poco la chica, después lo miró a los ojos con dulzura y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Tú me has gustado desde más tiempo del que puedes imaginar, tú eres mi fuerza Eren, eres mi motivación, te quiero tonto- dijo la chica dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Entonces… puedo decirte novia mía desde este instante, ¿no?- rió con un poco de malicia el chico castaño, Mikasa se ruborizó y antes de hablar depositó otro beso más en sus labios.

-Egg, esos dos me harán vomitar mejor vámonos- dijo Ymir llevando consigo a Krista.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del colegio…

Armin se encontraba sentado y recostado contra un árbol, Annie estaba recostada en el torso del rubio logrando escuchar el latido del corazón de su amado. La luna llena iluminaba los alrededores y el viento soplaba con tranquilidad.

-Es un hermoso paisaje…- comentó el rubio observando la luna en lo alto de un cielo completamente despejado.

-Sí…- contestó la chica sintiéndose tan relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Aunque… creo que tú eres más hermosa aun- mencionó el chico con la timidez que lo caracterizaba y que tanto amaba Annie.

-Eres muy dulce pequeño- ella se sentó sobre él y lo besó, poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, la chica comenzó a acariciar su pecho y a besar el cuello de rubio haciendo que este se ruborizara y gimiera levemente.

-A…Annie… ¿qué haces?- balbuceó entre gemidos suaves el chico.

-Armin… ¿Tú aún eres virgen cierto?- la mirada de la chica se volvió perversa y su voz juguetona y a la vez erótica.

-S..Sí, ¿P…por qué?…- atinó a responder con su cara como tomate.

-Por nada… solo se me hace muy interesante saberlo…- ella le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a besarlo con intensidad. Nadie más que la feliz pareja y la luna sabrían lo que ocurriría esa noche.

* * *

ESCENA EXTRA

Bertolt y Reiner se encontraban amarrados a las sillas en un salón bajo llave y con ellos…

-¡Me alegra que estén conmigo muchachos!, comenzaba a sentirme sola, ¿quisieran conocer a mis queridos amigos?- decía la profesora Zoe con su sonrisa psicópata, y acto seguido les mostró sus animales disecados, además de sacar algunos animales que habían servido para la última clase y desprendían un mal olor.

- _Que alguien me mate-_ Pensó Reiner tratando de aguantar las ganas de vomitar, sin embargo, Bertotl no tuvo tanto aguante.

-¡Oiga joven!, eso es asqueroso- reprochó la profesora y desde las afueras del salón los observaba Levi disfrutando su sufrimiento sin expresarlo físicamente.

-Nunca lo olvidarán…- se dijo a sí mismo Levi tomando la cámara con la que ellos grabaron a los demás.

FIN


End file.
